Aisha and Nabu
Aisha and Nabu are a romantic couple once featured in the animated series Winx Club. They quickly became the closest couple out of the ones formed by their friends but their romance also became the shortest one, ending with Nabu's heroic death. Overview Initially, the two were put together by their parents in an arranged marriage, which caused Aisha to hate Nabu. However, after everything came into light, the two of them became the closest couple; both in what people see and what they see. Like Bloom and Sky, they got engaged (reaffirming their parents' decision) and almost never argued. Unfortunately, the two were forced apart near the Season 4 finale, as Nabu sacrificed himself to save his friends and the Earth Fairies. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= News of their relationship is revealed at the end of the episode, "The Heart and the Sword," as the Winx return to their dorm to find Aisha crying about how her parents had put her in an arranged marriage with a man named Nabu. Naturally, Aisha remains adamantly against the arranged marriage for most of the season but, unbeknownst to her and the Winx, Nabu watches her while hiding away in Magix under the name "Ophir." Aisha and Ophir meet in person for the first time in the episode "Valtor's Box" during their shopping trip in Magix City. Aisha is immediately put off by Ophir because of how he was caught spying on them and does everything she can to get away from him, only to become more and more frustrated with Ophir the more he "coincidentally" keeps showing up in places that the Winx go to. Though Aisha does not like Ophir, this does not cloud her moral code and this can be seen during the Winx's fight against Valtor in the Museum of Magic. With the Agador Box kept safe in Aisha's Morphix, Valtor makes attacking Aisha his priority and this causes Ophir to jump in the way of the wizard's attack. With Ophir now as his hostage, Valtor pressures Aisha into surrendering the Agador Box for Ophir's safety, which Aisha does with little hesitation. This does not change Aisha's opinion of Ophir either and she is even more furious with him, believing that they could have kept the Agador Box out of Valtor's reach if it was not for Ophir butting in. Aisha's suspicions of Ophir are raised even further after she finds him stowed away in the Specialists' shuttle on their way to the Red Tower. There, she apprehends Ophir and makes his presence known to the group, but when she tries to lock Ophir in an energy cell, she gets locked inside with him. Since they were stuck together, the two get to know each other and learn that they share the same favorite song and band. Aisha begins warming up to Ophir, especially after he nervously confesses to the Specialists that he has become smitten with Aisha. In "The Wizard's Challenge," Aisha warms up to Ophir even more and starts to reciprocate his feelings, but Ophir is more distant than usual. Later, Ophir reveals his true identity to Aisha as Nabu and explains way he changed his name and spied on her. At Alfea, Aisha and Nabu confront their parents of the arranged marriage and accept their engagement after their parents apologize for forcing them together. Once their parents leave, the Winx welcome Nabu into their circle of friends. Later, during the season finale, the Winx, Helia and Nabu head for the Omega Portal on Andros after Valtor kidnapped with rest of the Specialists in a last-ditch effort to exact revenge. On their way to the Portal, Aisha shows much more confidence in Nabu's fighting abilities and even asks for his inputs from time to time. At the end of the episode, with Valtor vanquished for good and everyone celebrating his defeat with a party at Lake Roccaluce, Aisha and Nabu share their first kiss. |-|Season 4= Their romantic relationship strengthens and become even closer until the Specialists follow the Winx Club to Gardenia, and Aisha gets mad at Nabu. After they settle down, Aisha and Nabu are happily getting along. But however, they were split apart. When Nabu used all of his magical energy to close the shadow abyss he falls unconscious. Aisha tries to save him using the Gift of Darkness, but Ogron grabs it and wastes it on a dead flower. And thus, their romantic relationship is shattered, as they can no longer be together in the same world. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill," when Aisha sees all the girls happy with the Specialists, she feels depressed and goes to a corner looking a picture of Nabu in her phone. Later, along with Bloom and Stella who face their inner problems, she sees an illusion of Nabu yelling at her that she left him to die. Aisha breaks down when suddenly she stops and says to the illusion that Nabu would never say that which after the illusion disappears. The chances of Nabu returning in Season 5 decreased as Aisha already used her wish to save her cousin, Nereus, from death in the twenty-fifth episode. Unfortunately, the couple is not to be reunited in Season 5. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Comics |-|Season 3= *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 46: Mission to Andros *Issue 47: Pirate Island |-|Season 4= *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 71: Layla's Courage *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension Songs As a couple, Aisha and Nabu have songs: *This Big World Originally, the song is about Musa and her mother, but the first verses were removed when it was used when Nabu dies. It was used for Aisha and Nabu only in the English dub. *Endlessly This song was used at the same time as This Big World, but in the French dub only. Gallery Trivia *Aisha and Nabu are the only ones to break up unwillingly, due to Nabu's death. *Despite being one of, if not, the closest couple out of the main relationships, Aisha and Nabu do face breaking up in the comics. **In Issue 46: Mission to Andros, it is revealed that Nabu had fallen for Professor Torganis' daughter, Helisia, and promised to marry her as he felt responsible for her sickly state. Naturally, this leaves Aisha heartbroken as Nabu is unable to confirm his love for her without wavering, but their relationship is mended towards the end of Issue 47: Pirate Island, where Nabu's love for Aisha is resparked after she becomes Helisia's blood donor. Category:Couples Category:Aisha Category:Nabu Category:Winx Club Category:Andros Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Comics